lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Widmore隊
Widmore's team is a party of armed people assembled under Charles Widmore's command. They arrived on the Island on a submarine, possibly with the intention of killing the Man in Black. Activities on the Island Locating the Island It is unknown how they located the island. Capturing Sawyer When Sawyer arrived at the island to do some recon he found no survivors on the beach. He noticed drag marks on the beach. He followed them into the jungle to discover the 316 survivors had been killed and their bodies piled up. He saw someone and ran after them. He tackled them to discover it was a woman who identified herself as Zoe. While getting ready to bring her back to the main island he got suspicious because of the questions she was asking. He aimed his gun at her to tell her he didn't believe her. She whistled and armed men stepped out of the jungle and captured him. and Widmore confront each other, with the sonar fence separating them. ]] Erecting sonar fence As Sawyer is captured, he notices Widmore's team erecting pylons around the dock, similar to the sonar fence on the main Island. Later, the Man in Black arrived and spoke to Widmore through the fence. He declared war on Widmore and left. "The Package" Onboard Widmore's sub was a locked room that drew Sawyer's interest. The Man in Black sent Sayid to investigate the room, whose contents Widmore called "the package." Sayid spied Zoe and Seamus taking a man from the sub and throwing him onto the pier, at which point Sayid recognized the man as Desmond. Conducting the test They brought a research rabbit named Angstrom to conduct a test using Hydra Island's generator. Once the generator was ready, they locked Desmond inside and blasted him with electromagnetism. After Desmond came out of his trance, Zoe escorted him away, only to be ambushed by Sayid. Sayid took Desmond away after killing two men and holding Zoe up. Ultimatum After losing Desmond, Zoe walked into the Man in Black's camp. She told him that they want Desmond back. She demonstrated their seriousness by ordering a mortar to be launched at near the camp. Later when Sawyers group got to the Hydra Island, a mortar was launched at the Man In Black's people. Attack by The Man In Black After locking the Candidates away in a cage, the team was attacked by the Man In Black. Their generator was cut off and the Candidates got away. Two were killed by The Man In Black at the Ajira plane. Counter Attack When the Candidates attempted to board the Submarine, Widmore's Team assaulted them. An unknown amount were killed by Claire and The Man In Black. It is unknown where they are at after the destruction of the Submarine. Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | 圖片 | 名字 | 狀況 | Position | History |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Charles Widmore | Alive |Leader | Known to have been on the Island since he was 17. Once the leader of the Others, Widmore was banished by Benjamin Linus in 1992 due to a relationship he had off-island, which resulted in the birth of Penelope Widmore. Charles attempted to find the Island ever since, claiming it to be his. He finally located the Island, under unknown circumstances, in 2007. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Zoe | Alive |Second-in-command | Zoe is a geophysicist hired by Charles Widmore to lead his team on the Island. Sawyer originally discovered Zoe on Hydra Island, near the pile of dead bodies of the passengers killed after the Ajira Flight 316 crash. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Mike | Alive |Sub Officer | On Widmore's submarine, which is offshore and traveling parallel to the Island, the officer using a periscope sees a group of eight people on the beach, reports "there are people on the beach" to Charles Widmore, and asks whether they should stop. Widmore commands him to "proceed as planned." He's part of the group that capture's Sawyer's group after they disembark on Hydra Island. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Paul | Alive |Employee | A technician activates a switch that causes the death of Simmons. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Seamus | Deceased |Employee | Alongside Zoe, Seamus is part of the team that accompanied Widmore to the Island. When Zoe failed at gaining Sawyer's trust and was held at gunpoint, she whistled and Seamus, alongside four of his compatriots, emerged from the tall grass and ambushed Sawyer. He was killed by Smoke Monster, while guarding the caged Candidates. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Guard #1 | Deceased |Employee | Together with Zoe and Guard #2, escorted Desmond back to their base. Killed by Sayid. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Guard #2 | Deceased |Employee | Together with Zoe and Guard #1, escorted Desmond back to their base. Killed by Sayid. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Simmons | Deceased |Employee | A technician and part of the team setting up the generator at the Hydra. Is killed when the technician prematurely switches on the generator, killing him with electromagnetism. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Wheeler | Deceased |Employee | Guarding the Ajira plane. Killed by Locke. |}